Finding My Way Back to You
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: Set in Season 8, episode 12, when D.J. has to choose between Viper and Nelson. This is my idea of how it could have happened. D.J./Steve pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first intentionally multi-chaptered story. I'm sorry if the story line is a bit crappy with my attempt to expand it._**

**_I don't own Full House, otherwise the episode "Love on the Rocks" would have ended the way my other story has it end._**

****D.J. stood in the middle of the park her family was trying to clean up. She remembered coming here to play with her mother and later bring both Stephanie and Michelle with her to the playground. Simpler times. Now she was standing her, keeping her hands busy while in her mind waged a battle.

Nelson and Viper were both great guys. She cared about the both of them quite a bit. Yet they were polar opposites and they both wanted her. It had been a few days since she'd asked that they give her space to make a decision. She had ignored the calls from both of them while lying on her bed trying to puzzle it out. How could she make this choice? It was going to hurt one of them, which was something that she would hate doing. She just hoped that once she came to a decision, she could meet with both guys privately.

"Deej! I need to see you. I need to talk to you. You haven't talked to me, you won't return my calls. I'm going crazy without you, D.J." Viper, one of the aforementioned guys came running into the playground, drawing the attention of her entire family.

"Viper, what are you doing here? I told you I needed space." In her peripheral vision, she saw Nelson enter the park as well. "I haven't made my decision yet."

Nelson looked pleased when he heard that, "D.J. that's good, I've got a chance to prove how much you mean to me. _Have you ever heard of the Four Seasons?"_

_ "Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter?" _D.J. looked at him in confusion. What in the world was Nelson talking about?

Nelson scoffed, _"Yes, and Frankie Valli"_ At that, a man in a full suit walked in with a microphone and music started playing. _"I had the park wired last night."_

While listening to the song, DJ moved away from Nelson and was moved away from Viper by the singer. She continued to back up and with her hand over her heart, she intended to sit down on the swing to enjoy the song.

When she sat down, the unfinished swing-set gave way beneath her weight and as she landed on the ground, one of the metal bars struck her on the head…

"Where am I? Where did everyone go?" D.J. began to stand up and look around, but only managed to get into a seated position before the pounding in her head brought her up short. Slowly looking around, she could see that she was on the ground in the park, but that she was the only one there. "No, no no no no. This isn't possible. I was just in a park full of people and some guy my dad seemed pretty impressed with was singing to me. How in the world did everyone disappear so fast?"

"Deej. You're still in the park, but you got knocked out. A piece of the metal holding the swing set together hit you on the head when it fell." This was a voice D.J. would never forget. This was the voice of Steve Hale, her first love.

"Steve? What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" she tried to stand again, and Steve rushed over to help her.

"Woah, take it easy. Don't try to stand up too fast. I mean, we're not actually here. This is in your head. You're trying to decide between two guys, right?" He kept an arm firmly around her waist while to make sure she wasn't going to fall over. "Well, I'm here to help you."

"Help me how, exactly? And since you are not one of the two guys I'm trying to decide between, you should probably let go of my waist." D.J. tried to twist away from him, but the sudden movement made her head ache even worse.

"Not a chance, D.J. This might only be a dream, but I'm not letting you fall. And you really don't think I can help? Come on, we were each the other's first love. There's no way that you think I can help you to decide if you should be with either one of these guys?"

"What do you mean 'with either one of these guys?' Are you telling me you don't think I should be with either of them? Because I'll have you know that they are both great guys. They are caring, sweet, they like seeing me happy- " Dream-Steve cut D.J. off by putting a finger to her lips.

"And yet you can't decide between them. Tell me, if I was the second guy and you were trying to decide between me and Viper or me and Nelson, how hard would it be?" He smiled down at her and he could see the realization dawn in her eyes as she slowly started to smile back.

"It wouldn't even be a contest: you. I would choose you without any hesitation. But is that even possible? I mean, we broke up for a reason, Steve, how do I even go about finding my way back to you?"

"Well, I'm just in your head, here to help you figure out what to do. If you want to know that, you'll just have to wake up and go find the real me yourself." Dream-Steve started to get fuzzy and his last words seemed a little garbled. "Did you hear me, D.J.? I said did you hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I don't own Full House, otherwise the episode "Love on the Rocks" would have ended the way my other story has it end._**

"D.J. can you hear me? D.J.!" D.J. opened her eyes and looked up to see her father's eyes full of concern. "D.J., honey are you okay? You took a pretty bad bump on the head." She could see Aunt Becky, Michelle, Nelson, and Viper gathered around her while everyone else was standing farther back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just out of it for a little bit there. I'm okay, I promise." D.J. got to her feet with the help of her dad and looked at the two men standing before her. They both looked plenty concerned and Frankie looked a little annoyed at not getting to finish his song. "While I was out, I had a dream and it helped me to make my decision."

"And?"

"Who is it?" Nelson and Viper both looked at her full of concern and anxiety.

"The thing is, I can't choose either of you. You both came down here today to force me into a decision. Guys, I'm not a trophy. I'm sorry." As the two men looked at each other and started to bicker over who had blown it worse, D.J. walked away, beginning to question what she had just done. Yeah, in her dream it had all made sense, but now, she was awake and the details of the dream were getting hazier. Should she really have a made a decision based on that dream?

She wandered away so that she couldn't hear them anymore and sat on the edge of a sandbox. She felt more than saw Aunt Becky sit down beside her. "Becky, what did I just do? I blew off two great guys who cared about me, and for what?"

"D.J., yes, they were both great guys, _but if either one of them had been the one for you, you would have been able to choose. _It wouldn't have even been a contest. _You're a smart girl, Deej, listen to your heart_."

Hearing Becky say that struck something inside her, made her realize something. In her dream, she had answered the Steve in her head that it would have been no contest to choose between him and either Viper or Nelson. "You know what, Becky, you're right. I've gotta go. I'll see you at home."

"Wait, D.J. where are you going?" But D.J. was already running out of the playground, having grabbed Kimmy on the way toward the gate.

* * *

"Where are we going? D.J. Stop. Did you suddenly decide you want one of those two back? You could just call them, we can stop running." Kimmy Gibbler was no stranger to being confused, but usually D.J. made sense, at least. Now D.J. was pulling her toward her car and wasn't stopping to explain anything.

"No, Kimmy, I don't want either one of those two back, but I do know what I want. After I got hit on the head, I had a dream. Steve was there and he held me and started asking me questions to try to help me choose between Viper and Nelson. But every question just made me realize more how much I miss him. I need to go see him.

"Not to totally bum you out, but I can see a few problems in this plan. A) you and Steve have been broken up for almost a year. B) You got this idea while you were asleep after being hit on the head by a metal bar. C) This would be a rebound of a rebound, this isn't smart Deej."

"No, Kimmy, this wouldn't be a rebound of a rebound, I started dating Nelson while I was still getting over Steve and getting used to not having him around, and the Viper was so soon after that, it's all been a rebound of Steve. I know it's been almost a year, but I still miss him and think about him all the time. And I think my dream just told me that he's the one I'm going to be thinking about so I either need to put it completely behind me or go try to see what Steve thinks about us."

"You missed my middle point, you got hit on the head. I am not letting you drive yourself to Steve's apartment like this." Kimmy, thinking she'd put a stop to D.J.'s plan, felt pretty proud of herself as she looked over at her best friend.

"Fine, you drive." With that, D.J. tossed a set of keys to Kimmy and went around to the passenger door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Chapter Three! Enjoy! This will be the last chapter._**

**_I don't own Full House, otherwise the episode "Love on the Rocks" would have ended the way my other story has it end._**

Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm going to do this. Steve and I stopped seeing each other shortly after we stopped "seeing" each other. Turns out that hanging out together except 'I pay for my own pizza' was just awkward. There was all of this tension there and we kind of both just stopped contacting the other.

I never stopped thinking about him though. I feel terrible admitting it, but there were times when I would be on a date with both Viper and Nelson and I would find myself thinking about how things were with Steve. It's hard to get over someone when you broke up because 'someone let the air out' of your relationship. There was no anger to urge me into getting over him, there was no jealousy about losing him to someone else; there was just sadness that he wasn't there.

I made it to the door of his apartment, I can do this. I reached up and knocked on the door to his apartment and waited impatiently for him to answer. In the space of time that it took for him to answer, my mind went into overdrive as to why this was a bad idea and all of the things that could go wrong. This was stupid, why was I even here? I was here because of some stupid dream that was caused by getting hit on the head. I probably hurt myself and should go get it checked out before I make any stupid decisions. Just when I had decided to walk away, Steven pulled the door open.

"D.J.? What are you doing here?" He looked legitimately confused. He didn't look angry at me for just showing up like this. "I'm sorry, that was rude, umm, did you want to come in?"

"It's perfectly okay, I was a little rude to just drop by like this. Sure, if you don't mind, I'd love to come in. It's been a while." Stupid. StupidStupidStupid. Of course it's been a while. He gestured me in a I sat down on his couch. He sat down next to me and looked at me expectantly.

"Umm…" He said somewhat uncomfortably. "So…"

Wow, I am such an idiot. I shouldn't even be here. "I guess I just wanted to come see how you were, and I saw you so I'm going to be going now and Kimmy's waiting in the car, so I should really run."

"D.J., you came all the way over here just to see how I am? We both know that's not true. Lying wasn't something we did well with each other. Come on, you can tell me, what is it?" He locked those gorgeous eyes on me and I just wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

So I did.

And he kissed me back.

He put his hand up to my cheek and boy did he kiss me back. Then he abruptly stopped and pulled back. "Well, umm, call me crazy, but I don't think that's exactly what you came over here for. Come one, Deej."

"Well, it's kind of a long story." He sat back into the couch as if to say he had the time. "Well, okay, maybe it's not. There were these two guys that I've seen since we broke up and when the second one broke up with me, I started going on dates with the first again, who I had broken up with. Then the second one decided he wanted me back again and they were kind of fighting over me. Today, while my family and I and pretty much the whole neighborhood were at the park fixing it up, they both showed up, asking for my choice. I got hit on the head with a piece of metal from the swing set and while I was out, I had a dream. In the dream, you helped me realize that I didn't want to be with either of them. I…" I took a deep breath, he hadn't shown much reaction yet, "I want to be with you."

That got his attention. "Oh, D.J." I knew it, this was stupid, he doesn't think of me that way anymore. "If you want to be with me, then what was the deal with breaking up with me on that cliff?" What? Was he actually mad about that?

"Steve, we kind of broke up with each other on that cliff. We said we'd lost our connection, but it only took me a few weeks after we stopped seeing each other to realize that I wish we'd just tried to reestablish it, not give up on it. You never said anything so I assumed that you didn't have the same revelation as I did."

He stood up and turned away from me. "You're right, D.J., I didn't have the same revelation as you did." He turned back toward me, "I didn't have that realization because I never wanted to break up. What I said that day, I just wanted to make you happy. I didn't feel like there was anything wrong with our relationship except that we hadn't seen each other much. I figured all we needed to do was spend more time together, but then you wanted to break up. I didn't want to make it harder for you, so I went along with it."

"Steve, really? Why did you never tell me that?" I stood up and moved toward him. I tried to take his hand in mine, but he pulled it away.

"Probably for the same reason that you never told me you'd changed your mind. It's been almost a year, D.J., and I'm still not over you." With that, he pulled me into a hug. "So now the question is, do I let you in again, knowing you might hurt me again, or do I shut you out and leave myself feeling the same as I have for the past year, only this time knowing that you want to be with me too?"

"Well, I can see where you'd want some time to figure that out. I can leave, if you want me to." I backed away and walked toward the door. I had my hand on the doorknob when he stopped me.

"D.J., how about we get to know each other again, take things slow?"

"I think that sounds like a plan." I smiled and turned to go again, but once again, he stopped me.

"Hey D.J." He leaned down to give me a peck on my cheek. "I kept hoping you'd find your way back to me."

I smiled at him and turned to walk down his hall. I had. I found my way back to where I belong.

**_A/N: Well, there it is. Love it or hate it, it's done. Reviews/favorites are love, flames are not. I'm sorry if this partially ruined anyone's childhood. This idea just wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
